Attack of the Space Bugs
by zuzuthezombie
Summary: A lot has happened since the Boov and the Gorg came to earth, and this time it's aliens 'much' worse than the Gorg, or so J.Lo says. Basically my own version of a sequel to the book. No idea when this was written; crappy.


**Dude. Duuude. I'm not sure when I wrote this. Probably will be written in my free time and will probably be CRAPPY. Try to enjoy anyway. ~ :| zuzu**

Okay, so, you're probably wondering why I'm back. The truth is, there was a LOT more going on than what I told you, it's just that it happened after all that stuff with the Boov and Gorg. I felt compelled, the same way I felt compelled to tell you about the rest of my story. And I guess you're probably also wondering what the other stuff was, and I'll tell you.

It started when we were at the awards ceremony, and J. Lo came out of the REAL J. Lo's nose. I still can't believe that worked. We were standing there, me and J. Lo (the alien, not the actress), and talking. I was eating, but there was nothing for him to eat, unless you counted the soap and deoderizer cakes out of the urinals, but I wasn't about to let him do THAT. I don't remember exactly what we said, but it was another one of our ongoing arguments about that stuff called TUB! which I found I really liked, so much, in fact, that I was kind of addicted to it. J. Lo hated it, which wasn't that big of a deal, as he didn't like much 'regular' Earth food. Once he read what the ingredients were, though, he adamantly refused to let me eat it, going so far as to hide it in his room.

Anyway.

We were talking, when I asked , out of curiousity: "Are there any _other_ aliens I should be worrying about?"

"Mmmmmyes." said J. Lo.

"Like..."

"The Irkens."

"Irkens?"

"Irkens."

"Irkens."

"Whyfor were you wanting to know?" he asked.

"So we could know about any other threats."I said.

"Ah. Were you wanting to know about the Irkens?"he glanced up at me.

"Mmmmmyes." I said, doing my imitation of him that I knew he HATED.

"Stop! Stop doing that!" he exclaimed, waving his tiny arms around.

"Mmmmyes, mmmmyes, mmmmyes...mmm-myes!"I laughed. It was funny when his English got bad like that. I continued to do my impression and laughing while J. Lo continued to ask me to stop, his English getting worse and worse every time, until my Mom, wearing a pretty purple dress, walked up to us.

"It's time to go, Turtlebear. What's so funny?"she said. I didn't respond. I was laughing too hard.

xxxXXXxxx

At the hotel, we had separate rooms, except they were the kind that connected with hallways. It was one of those fancy-shmanshy places, were they put little chocolate mints on the pillows and the towels are oh so FLUFFY! Except J. Lo ate the wrappers, and I ate the mints. The walls were a soft blue, and there were seashells and ocean paintings everywhere. The hotel rooms here were at least the size of the one that Mr. Landry's headquarter were in, and probably bigger. The bathrooms were overstocked with soap and towels; enough for at least five people. The closets were filled with even MORE soap, towels, pillows and blankets. There was also anything you may have forgotten. Toothbrushes, toothpaste, razors, shaving cream, deodorant, you name it, it was there. There was also some baby supplies, in case you forgot to bring stuff for your baby, I guess.

When I was lying in bed, I didn't fall asleep as soon as I thought I would. Instead I was moving my body around, feeling the silky sheets and soft comfortor with my feet. The pillows were so fluffy that I only needed one. I usually had two. I was just drifting off when I heard a soft knock at the door to my right. My room was in the middle, with my Mom's room to my left and J. Lo's to the right. I lay there, listening to see if I had really heard it or not. The knock came again, slightly louder. I slid out of bed and padded over to the door, opening it wide.

"J. Lo, what are you doing up?" I whispered down to him.

He looked up at me, eyes huge. "I-I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with Tip?" he stuttered.

I raised an eyebrow at him, then realized he didn't mean it the wierd way. "Sure," I moved so he could get through, then closed the door softly and slid into bed next to J. Lo.

I turned on my side to face him. "What did you dream about?"

"The Irkens. They are very scary." said J. Lo.

I frowned. "What's so scary about them?"

"They take over planets."

"I thought the Gorg did that."

J. Lo shuddered. "They do. The Irkens are much worse, though."

"How so? Will you draw me a picture?"

J. Lo glanced towards the door as if they might burst in at any moment. "Not now. When it is lights out."

I rolled my eyes, shifted to get comfortable, and went to sleep.

xxxXXXxxx

When we got home from the airport, none of us was surprised when the front door was unlocked and the spare key was missing. As suspected, my best friend Piper was sitting on our couch, wtching TV. She was wearing a plain blue tank top, shorts, and filp-flops. She had close-cropped green and yellow hair, and eyes that were an odd blue-green color, almost turquoise.

"Hey," she said, not looking up from flipping through the channels.

"Hi, but why are you here?" I yawned, setting my heavy suitcase down.

"To welcome you home, of course."

"At five o'clock in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and shuffled tiredly to my room, dragging my suitcase behind me.


End file.
